In inkjet recording methods, in order to provide images having high fixability even in the cases of high-speed recording, inks having a high penetrability are employed. On the other hand, inkjet recording methods are also used for output from CAD systems and the like and hence high fine-line quality is demanded. However, when fine lines are recorded with such inks that have a high penetrability and provide images having high fixability, high fine-line quality is not achieved. This is because inks having a high penetrability have high spreadability on recording media. In short, in order to obtain images having high fine-line quality that can be even used for output from CAD systems and the like, spreading of inks on recording media needs to be suppressed on a higher level to suppress blurring of images. A method for suppressing blurring of images on recording media has been studied: an inkjet recording method in which the edge region of an image is recorded with an ink having a low penetrability and the inner region of the image is recorded with an ink having a high penetrability (Patent Literature 1). PTL 1 discloses that, by recording the edge region of an image with an ink having a surface tension of 40 mN/m to 65 mN/m and by recording the inner region of the image with an ink having a surface tension of 25 mN/m to 35 mN/m, spreading of the inks is suppressed and blurring of the image is suppressed.